


And this is how it starts...

by TommyVelvet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Nervousness, Newt is confused, Newt wants Thomas, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Tension, Smut, Staring, Thomas is new, Thomas makes Newt feel something, beach party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: Newt is the person who, if he wants something, he gets it. Especially boys. He likes to have meaningless sex with no strings attached, it's easier that way without the feelings. So when Newt sees Thomas at a party, he wants him. And what he wants, he gets.But what happens when Thomas seems to actually care for Newt and not just the sex? Will Newt let him in or break it off?





	1. The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the first line of the song Sex by The 1975 which I thought was very fitting :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho invites Newt to a beach party where Newt sees a handsome stranger who he cannot help but want.

“Hey Newt, guess what?” Minho's voice can be heard through Newt's phone as soon as he answers the call.

“What?”

“There's a party down by the beach tonight and a lot of people are going,” Minho says. “I just wanted to let you know I'm swinging by your place at nine so be ready by then.”

“Sure, we bringing beer?” Newt says and looks at the clock on the wall of his bedroom. It shows 18:41, which gives him almost two and a half hours make dinner, shower and get ready.

“No need,” Minho says. “There'll be plenty there for everyone.”

“Who's going?” Newt says.

“Our friends, most of the track team and some others. I don't know all of them, but we'll be a few.”

“Okay,” Newt says. “I need to go now actually 'cause I haven't started dinner yet, but I'll see you tonight.”

“Okay, see ya,” Minho says before they hang up and Newt walks to his kitchen to make dinner.

When Newt has finished dinner and done all the washing up, he walks into his bathroom where he takes a shower. After he is done he wraps a towel around his waist and shaves his face.

Feeling clean and fresh from his shower and shave, Newt walks to his bedroom to get dressed in a band shirt and jeans. He brushes his teeth back in the bathroom after putting on his favourite cologne. He blow dries his hair and styles it before feeling done. Newt looked at the clock on his phone, realising Minho would be arriving any minute now. Perfect.

-

Newt and Minho are on their way to the beach after they took two shots of vodka at Newt's flat before they left. Newt puts his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, feeling slightly cold in the late September evening. They are walking because it is just a few blocks away and now they are almost there.

When they get to the party they are greeted by Brenda and Gally who gives each of them a beer. There are quite a lot of people surrounding a fire in the sand and someone is playing music from a portable speaker on low volume. On the ground are a few cool bags filled with beer on the side where Newt is standing and he can see almost everyone is holding a can in their hand. Minho wanders off somewhere and Newt stays and chats with Brenda and Gally.

“Anything exciting happened yet then?” Newt says and opens his beer before taking a sip.

“Ben chugged five beers in the first 10 minutes of getting here even though Gally tried to stop him,” Brenda laughs.

“He's so drunk already and I'm not looking forward to taking him home later,” Gally groans, rolling his eyes.

Newt chuckles and sees Ben talking to Winston while making very exaggerated hand gestures and almost toppling over in the process.

“Is Sonya here?” Newt says, looking around for his twin sister. “I haven't seen her in a few days.”

“Yeah, she's sitting over there with Harriet,” Gally says and points to a more secluded spot closer to the shore where Sonya and Harriet are huddling together in the sand.

“Have they confessed their feelings yet or are they still pining for each other?” Newt says while looking over at his sister and her crush.

“Not yet,” Brenda sighs. “I don't get why they don't just say they like each other?”

“Yeah. At least I had the guts to ask out Ben shortly after I realised I like him.” Gally says. “Speaking of, I should probably go make sure he's alright before he gets in any trouble.”

Gally turns around to walk over to where Ben is currently leaning against Winston, and Newt and Brenda sits down on the sand.

“They are so sweet,” Brenda says with a smile and nods in the direction where Gally has just reached Ben. When Ben turns around and sees Gally he lights up and bounces over to jump in his arms. He cups Gally's cheeks and pulls him in to press their lips together.

“Yeah they are,” Newt smiles. He's happy for his friends to have found each other.

Newt diverts his gaze from his friends and looks around the beach at the people who are at the party. He sees Clint, Teresa and Frypan competing to see who can chug a beer faster. Newt laughs when Teresa finishes first, throwing the can on the ground before hollering and putting her hands in the air in victory.

Newt looks away and his eyes lands on Minho who is talking to a guy Newt has never seen before. The guy is tall with short dark hair. He is wearing jeans and an unzipped bomber jacket, and his face looks like it belongs to a Greek God.

The guy laughs at something Minho says and Newt thinks it is the prettiest thing he has ever seen. He wishes he could hear it but he is too far away and the sound is drowned out by the music.

Newt feels intrigued and amazed at the same time. Newt doesn't know why he is feeling this way towards a complete stranger he has only just seen but, oh what Newt wouldn't do to have him sweating and moaning underneath him. He can imagine how pretty he would look with Newt's cock in his mou-

“Penny for your thoughts?” Brenda says and breaks him from his trance.

Newt smirks and glances at Brenda before looking back at the unknown boy. “Ever looked at a boy and wondered if he moans as pretty as he looks?”

Brenda snorted before looking in the same direction Newt is and nudged her elbow against his arm. “His name is Thomas,” she says.

“Who?” Newt turns to look at her briefly.

“The guy Minho is talking to,” Brenda gestures towards the two guys with her beer. “His name is Thomas.”

Newt nods and watches Thomas lean his head back to take a swig of his beer. Newt wants to kiss his exposed neck and mark him as his.

“He just moved here,” Brenda continues. “He joined the track team today, that's why Minho knows him.”

“Why do you know him?” Newt says and reaches into a cool box for another beer.

“We went to high school together. We are pretty close actually,” Brenda pauses and leans in closer before speaking quietly. “He likes boys.”

Newt looks at her dubiously. “Not girls?”

“Never. He's never been anything other than gay,” Brenda smiles.

Newt finds himself smiling. Looks like things are looking up for him. Maybe he can make his dreams a reality. Newt has decided and stands up.

“I'm gonna find out,” Newt says.

“Find out what?” Brenda says confused.

“Find out if Thomas moans as pretty as he looks,” Newt smirks back at her before making his way over to Thomas and Minho. When he is halfway there he hears Brenda yell after him. She wishes him good luck and he turns around to shout back.

“I don't need luck, darling,” Newt winks at her and she laughs. People have turned to look questioningly at them but quickly return to their conversations when nothing else happens.

“What don't you need luck for?” Minho says when Newt has reached him and Thomas.

“Wouldn't you love to know?” Newt smirks at Minho, who rolls his eyes, before he looks Thomas up and down, still smirking.

Thomas looks so good. He has broad shoulders and strong arms. His shirt is tight and Newt can see the outline of his pecs. Thomas' neck and face is scattered in moles and Newt finds himself wanting to trace them with his fingers. Thomas' lips are pink and plump and Newt wonders what they taste like. When Newt reaches Thomas' eyes he sees them looking back at him. They are a beautiful brown colour and Newt never wants to look away.

“Newt, this is Thomas. He just moved here and he joined the track team today.” Minho says and pats Thomas on the shoulder.

“I know,” Newt smirks and winks at Minho with the eye furthest from Thomas so he cannot see.

Newt smiles when he sees the realisation dawn on his best friends face. Of course Minho would know what Newt is up to with just a few hints.

“Okay, I'm gonna grab another beer,” Minho says, taking his queue to leave his friend with his pursuit. “Have fun.” He pats Newt on the back before walking back the way Newt came.

Newt looks back at Thomas who seemingly looks confused.

“How do you know who I am?” Thomas says and takes a swig from his beer.

“I asked Brenda about you,” Newt says knowing that's not really what happened but Thomas needn't know that.

“Why?” Thomas frowns and looks behind Newt, probably at Brenda.

“Well,” Newt begins, smirking and steps closer, making Thomas look into his eyes, “When a guy I've never seen before, who is as pretty as you, shows up at the same party as me and starts talking to my best friend, I want to know who he is.”

Thomas' cheeks flushes at the compliment and his eyes darts to the ground momentarily. When he looks back up again he looks collected, but the flush is still there. Newt's smirk never leaves his mouth and he lifts one of his eyebrows in question when he meets Thomas' gaze again.

“I asked about you too,” Thomas says.

“Really?” Newt's smirk widening as he takes a sip from his beer. “How come?”

“Well,” Thomas begins, smirking and steps even closer to Newt who smiles internally at how Thomas is copying him. They are now close enough Newt can feel Thomas' breath on his face and smell his cologne; it smells incredible.

”When a guy as hot as you,” Thomas continues. “Arrives at the same party as me with my new friend, starts talking to my best friend and won't stop staring at me, I want to know who he is.”

This time it is Newt who flushes. Not because of the compliment, no. But because he didn't realise Thomas had noticed him staring. Thomas smirks, apparently proud to have gotten Newt to blush.

Why had he not seen Thomas noticing him? Better yet: why is he blushing over this? He never blushes.

Newt cannot have Thomas thinking he has the upper hand so he collects himself and leans forward to whisper in his ear, grabbing Thomas' hip firmly with his free hand.

“I couldn't quit staring 'cause I was too busy imagining what you would look like underneath me,-” Newt's hand on Thomas' hip slowly snakes around his waist when he talks. “-screaming my name as I pound your pretty little arsehole.” Newt grabs Thomas ass when he says the last word.

He leans back far enough to be able to look a blushing Thomas in the eye. He sees Thomas' Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows and Newt feels proud at the reaction.

They stand there for a moment, just staring at each other. Newt can feel the sexual tension building with every second that passes before he speaks up.

“My place?”

“Hell yeah,” Thomas sighs desperately.

Newt takes Thomas' free hand and turns around to walk back to their friends. When they get there he takes both his and Thomas' beer and hands them to Brenda and Minho.

“You leaving?” Minho asks with smirk.

“Yeah,” Newt says.

“Have fun!” Minho says. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“That leaves out nothing,” Newt says.

“True,” Minho huffs making the other three laugh.

“Oh, and Brenda?” Newt says, taking Thomas' hand again.

“Yeah?”

“Told you I don't need luck,” Newt grins and winks at her as he begins to walk away with Thomas, hand in hand.

 


	2. There's Something About Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas go home to Newt and have sex but why does Thomas make Newt feel like he wants more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just smut and it took ages to write so I hope you enjoy!

Newt and Thomas hurried home to Newt. They stumbled up the stairs and are now standing in front of Newt's door. Newt is fumbling with the keys, trying to get the door open. 

Newt got to know Thomas a bit more during their walk. His major is engineering and he lives just a few blocks from campus, not far from Newt's flat. Thomas started talking to Minho at track practice because Thomas had accidentally ran into him when Brenda had yelled Thomas' name from the bleachers and he had turned his head to wave. Minho had forgiven him easily and invited him to the party where he met Newt.

Newt finally unlocks the door and he invites Thomas inside. They take their jackets and shoes off, and Newt walks into the kitchen. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Thomas says.

“Of course,” Newt says and points at the door to his bathroom, thinking Thomas is probably going to clean himself before they have sex. Newt takes out two glasses from one of the cupboards and starts filling them with water. He finishes his glass as he waits in the kitchen until Thomas comes back out.

“Water?” Newt says and holds out the full glass of water.

“Thank you,” Thomas says and takes the glass. 

He drinks it all and puts it back on the counter before Newt shows the way to his bedroom. Now that they are alone, what they are about to do hits him. Newt feels a bit nervous and he does not understand why. Newt has never thought of sex as something special or intimate, just pleasure, so why does the thought of sex with Thomas make him nervous and at the same time excited?

Apparently Thomas notices because he takes Newt's hand. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Newt wonders if he should tell him and decides it is better to be open and honest than keeping it to himself.

“Yeah,” Newt says, “I don't know why but I'm suddenly nervous.” 

“That's okay. I'm a little nervous too,” Thomas smiles at him.

“It's never happened before,” Newt doesn't know why he feels comfortable confessing this to Thomas, but he does and he just did.

“I don't have any STIs or so. I got tested last week, I'm clean.” Thomas says.

“Oh, yeah. Good,” Newt says surprised. He was not really expecting Thomas to be so upfront about that but it feels better knowing he brought it up and not Newt. “I'm clean too. That isn't really why I'm nervous though.”

“Okay. Do you still wanna have sex?” Thomas says frankly. Thomas looks apprehensive and a little disappointed.

Newt realises he still wants this, even though he is a bit nervous. But so is Thomas and he still wants Newt, so Newt shouldn't let a bit of nerves stand in the way. 

“Yeah, I do,” Newt says and feels a smirk growing like it does when he feels confident. He wants Thomas and Thomas wants him. Nothing should stop them.

Newt puts his hands on Thomas shoulders and guides him so Thomas walks backwards the few steps to Newt's bed and sits down. Thomas looks surprised at him when Newt straddles his thighs on the bed, their crotches now touching.

Thomas' hands slips under Newt's shirt and rests on his hips. Newt can feel the warmth from Thomas' hands and it brings him comfort. He does not know how or why Thomas makes Newt feel like he needs Thomas but he does and Newt cannot help but wanting more of him.

Newt cups Thomas' jaw with his hands. He runs his thumb across Thomas' bottom lip.

“You do things to me, Tommy,” Newt mumbles softly before he leans down and presses his lips to Thomas'. They move their lips against each other slowly at first but the kiss heats up quickly. Newt feels Thomas open his mouth against his and Newt slips his tongue between Thomas' parted lips. 

Thomas' tongue meets Newt's as they deepen the kiss and Newt brings his hands up to tug at Thomas' hair, pulling a muffled groan from him. Newt smiles against Thomas' lips but it falls when Thomas moves his hands to Newt's bum, giving it a squeeze and Newt moans into Thomas' mouth. 

Newt begins to kiss Thomas' jaw and down to his neck and Thomas leans his head back to give Newt more access. Newt kisses the side of his Adam's apple, pulling a groan from Thomas.

“Oh, fuck,” Thomas mutters breathlessly

Newt focuses there, sucking and nipping, until a red mark shows and he licks it to soothe the skin. Newt moves his lips down to the hollow of Thomas' throat and Thomas moans. Newt licks a stripe up his neck before he gently bites Thomas' earlobe.

Newt feels himself harden and he begins to roll his hips against Thomas. They both groan at the friction and Newt grinds harder. Thomas helps guide him with his hands and Newt can feel Thomas' cock through their jeans. 

Just the thought of Thomas' cock makes Newt moan and he brings his hands down to pull Thomas' shirt over his head, breaking their kiss. Thomas apparently takes advantage of the break to also take off Newt's shirt. They throw the shirts on the floor behind them and Newt begins to roam his hands across Thomas' chest and stomach. 

Newt brushes his fingers across Thomas' abs and rolls his nippes between two fingers. Thomas groans at the contact and starts to fumble with Newt's jeans. When he gets them open he pushes Newt backwards by his hips.

“Stand,” Thomas says and Newt obliges. Thomas also stands up, “Sit.”

Newt does what he says and sits down on the bed where Thomas just sat. Thomas straddles him and runs his hands through Newt's hair as he leans down to kiss him deeply. He puts his weight forward and Newt falls back on the bed, catching Newt by surprise and he groans, gripping Thomas' hips. 

Newt feels Thomas move his hands down Newt's neck and chest to squeeze his nipples. Newt groans and Thomas begins to kiss down Newt's neck, still pulling at his nipples. Newt feels Thomas move his lips further down to his chest and he licks Newt's nipple as he plays with the other. Newt moves his hands to tug at Thomas' hair from the pleasure.

Thomas continues his kisses down Newt's stomach as he climbs down from Newt's lap and onto the floor. Newt sits up, leaning back on one hand, the other still tangled in Thomas hair. Newt looks down at Thomas on his knees in front of him and Newt can feel his erection strain in his pants. 

As if he read Newt's mind, Thomas starts to tug at Newt's jeans and Newt lifts his hips so Thomas is able to pull them down along with his underwear. Thomas then pulls them off completely, leaving them on the floor behind him.

Thomas spreads Newt's legs to be able to fit between them and takes Newt's cock in his hand. Newt hisses as Thomas gently swipes the precum off the head with his thumb. Thomas slowly moves his hand up and down his cock and Newt groans lowly. 

Thomas leans down to kiss the inside of Newt's thigh, slowly working his way up to where Newt wants his mouth the most. 

Thomas pauses to look up at Newt, who nods, before he leans down and licks a stripe up his cock and then he takes as much of it he can fit in his mouth without deepthroating. 

Newt groans at the sudden pleasure and he tightens his grip on Thomas' hair which in turn makes Thomas groan around Newt's cock, sending vibrations from his throat. Newt tips his head back with a loud groan.

“Bloody hell, Tommy,” Newt mutters when he feels Thomas start to move his mouth up and down his cock. One of Thomas' hands follows the movement of his mouth while Newt can feel the other gently pulling at his balls. Newt feels himself relaxing and lets himself moan freely. 

Thomas' hand following his mouth moves to caress down Newt's thigh and then up to one of his nipples. Newt moans when Thomas rolls it between his fingers before Thomas' hand caress his stomach and down under his balls where his fingers begin to rub his perineum, the area between his anus and his balls. 

“Oh fuck, Tommy. Just like that,” Newt praises as he rolls his eyes back from pleasure.

Thomas suddenly deepthroats Newt's cock and begins to hum around it. He rubs faster behind Newt's balls and tugs on his ballsack. 

“Oh. Oh my god,” Newt moans surprised and tighten his grip on Thomas' hair. “If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum.”

Thomas never stops and never slows down. 

Newt's grip on Thomas' hair remains tight and his hips begins to thrust involuntary into Thomas' mouth.

“Fuck, I'm cumming,” Newt groans. 

Pure ecstasy fills him and he rolls his eyes back as he feels himself spill into Thomas' mouth and throat. Thomas slows down gently, letting Newt slowly come down from his high. He grabs Newt's cock and swallows the cum when he slides off before licking off the rest left on the head. 

Newt lets go of Thomas' hair and falls back on the bed, sighing deeply. He needs to take a moment to recover from his orgasm.

“You good?” Thomas says while caressing Newt's thighs.

“Yeah,” Newt says breathlessly. “One moment.”

“Take your time,” Thomas chuckles.

Newt looks up at Thomas from his reclining position on the bed after he regains his breath. Thomas is looking at him with a sweet smile on his lips and Newt feels himself smiling back.

“That was incredible,” Newt says.

“I could tell,” Thomas grins.

Newt laughs and sits up. He cups Thomas' face and leans in to kiss him gently. When Newt pulls back he looks in Thomas' eyes and they give him a kind look. Newt wants to see that look all the time. 

What is so special about Thomas? Newt cannot put his finger on it but he has never felt this strongly about a person before, let alone a stranger.

“You wanna keep going?” Thomas says gently.

“Of course,” Newt smiles, ”I could never leave you hanging when you suck my dick like that.”

Thomas laughs and Newt grins at him.

“Okay, good,” Thomas says, “Just making sure.”

“Stand up,” Newt says and Thomas obliges.

Newt undos Thomas button and zipper before pulling his jeans and underwear down. Thomas puts his hand on Newt's back for balance and lifts one foot so Newt can pull the jeans off. After they repeat it with the other foot, Newt pulls his feet up and scoots back on the bed. Thomas follows and lays down with his head on the pillow, spreading his legs. Newt lays down between them and Thomas wraps his arms around Newt's shoulders.

Newt is laying on top of Thomas and hovers over him with his forearms. Newt leans down and presses his lips against Thomas' in a short kiss. He pulls back to admire all of Thomas' features. From his moles, to his eyes, to his lips he finally knows what they taste like.

“You're so beautiful, Tommy,” Newt says softly and brushes some of Thomas' hair from his forehead. He realises what he said and pauses for a second, afraid of Thomas reaction.

But his worry disappears because Thomas cheeks flushes and he averts his gaze for a moment before returning to Newt, who smiles at him in relief.

“Thanks, you're really beautiful too,” Thomas smiles.

Newt just hums in reply and leans down to kiss him again, but this time he deepens the kiss instead of breaking it. Thomas grunts, running his fingers through Newt's hair and wrapping his legs around his hips. The pressure from Thomas legs pressing their naked groins together makes both of them groan.

Newt starts to grind his hips against Thomas' and he feels himself begin to harden again. 

Newt sits up on his knees and reaches for his bedside drawer and pulls out lube, and a condom which he puts on the bed. He sits back on his heels and squirts out a dollop of lube on his fingers before leaving the bottle by the condom. 

Thomas has pulled his knees to his chest and is holding up each leg so his ass is visible. Newt puts his fingers on the hole and Thomas lets out a small gasp. Thomas hums when he starts to rub small circles to get the muscle to relax. 

Newt takes hold of Thomas cock with his other hand and moves it up and down before leaning down to take it in his mouth. Thomas gasps and Newt carefully pushes one finger inside of him making him groan at the intrusion. Newt pushes his finger in and out a few times before pulling out completely and then pushing in two fingers at once. Thomas moans and as Newt bobs his head up and down on Thomas' shaft, he begins to curve his fingers upwards, trying to find Thomas' prostate. 

Thomas suddenly moans loudly and throws his head back against the mattress. “Ah, fuck. Right there.”

Newt grins inwardly. 

Found it.

He adds a third finger and continues to rub Thomas prostate while sucking on his cock. Newt swirls his tongue around the head and flicks it back and forth on Thomas frenulum. Thomas lets go of one of his legs to pull at Newts hair.

“Oh God. You are so good at that,” Thomas groans while his eyes roll back.

Newt can see how Thomas' body starts to tense and his grip on Newt hair tightens. Newt continues to lick the head of Thomas' cock and he presses slightly harder with his fingers on Thomas' prostate. He is ready for Thomas to cum down his throat but he is interrupted by Thomas' voice.

“Newt, stop,” Thomas gasps. “You need to stop.”

Newt pulls his mouth off Thomas' cock quickly and takes his fingers out. He sits back on his heels to give Thomas some space, worried he made him feel uncomfortable somehow.

“What's wrong?” Newt says.

“Nothing,” Thomas pants with a smile. “I just don't want to cum yet.”

“Oh,” Newt lets out a sigh of relief. “Okay.”

Thomas sits up, picking up the condom from next to him on the bed and unwraps it.

“Come here,” Thomas says, smiling reassuringly. “Let me put it on.”

Newt crawls forward so he is sitting on his heels again but his knees are under Thomas' thighs and their crotches are touching. Thomas puts the condom on Newt's cock and rolls it down over it. He takes the lube from next to him and puts a dollop in his hand. 

Thomas puts the bottle back on the bed and begins to coat Newt's cock in lube by stroking it up and down. Newt moans and leans his head on Thomas' shoulder as he tightens his grip on Newt's cock.

”Okay,” Newt groans when he feels hard enough. ”Lean back.”

Thomas let’s go of Newt and lays back down on the bed. Newt takes his cock and lines it up with Thomas' entrance before gently pushing it in. Thomas moans and when Newt bottoms out, he lays down over him, leaning on his forearms again. 

Thomas wraps one arm around Newt's waist and the other around his shoulders. He combs his fingers through Newt's hair and pulls his head down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Newt feels his heart flutter at the gesture and he gives Thomas a smile when they break apart. 

Thomas returns the smile but the expression quickly changes to one of pleasure when Newt pulls his hips back and slams them forward. He keeps a steady rhythm and Thomas' hand pulls on Newt's hair as he lets out moan. 

“This okay?” Newt pants.

“Better than okay,” Thomas says and breathes out a short laugh.

Newt presses their lips together in a hurried kiss and their moans sound muffled into each others' mouth.

Newt speeds up his thrusts and Thomas cries into his mouth while his hand on Newt's waist moves up to scratch down his back. Newt groans and he breaks the kiss to suck on Thomas' neck.

“You really love my neck, don't you?” Thomas teases.

Newt hums and places a few kisses before biting down on his collarbone.

Thomas groans and suddenly flips them over so he is lying on top of Newt who moans in surprise. He latches his lips onto Newt's neck and begins to grind his hips down on Newt's cock. Newt grips Thomas' hips and helps to guide him on his lap.

Thomas sits up and reaches down to tug at his hard cock as he continues to ride Newt. Newt bends his knees up and plants his feet on the bed. He tightens his grip on Thomas' hips to make him still before he begins to thrust upwards.

“Oh, fuck!” Thomas yells and places his free hand on Newt's chest to hold himself up while the other hand speeds up on his cock. “Don't stop. I'm getting close.”

Newt speeds up and keeps the fast pace to not ruin Thomas' oncoming orgasm. Newt feels himself begin to get close too. 

“Ah, I'm gonna cum!” Thomas pants.

Thomas body tense and Newt watches as Thomas' eyes roll back as he cums on Newt's stomach. Thomas falls down onto Newt, resting his head in the crook of Newt's neck as he comes down from his high and he begins to kiss Newt's neck sloppily

Newt speeds up his thrusts as he chases his own orgasm. Thomas reaches up to pinch Newt's nipples between his fingers, which is what makes Newt fall over the edge for the second time. Newt groans as he feels himself cum inside of Thomas. He slows down his thrusts before he stills completely.

They lay there for a moment, soaking in their after-orgasm glow before Newt pulls out and wiggles himself from underneath Thomas, turning him over in the process. He stands up from the bed and walks out of the bedroom. 

He goes to the bathroom and fetches a flannel he wets one end of and cleans the cum off himself. When he is done he throws the flannel in the hamper and grabs another one he also wets before returning to the bedroom. 

Thomas is lying on his back with his arms and legs spread out. He has not moved from the position he got into when Newt got out from under him but he turns his head when he Newt enters the room.

“Come here, I'll clean you up.” Newt says as he approaches the bed.

Thomas scoots to the end of the bed. He lifts his legs to expose his asshole to Newt. Newt wipes him clean there and on his stomach where Thomas' own cum transferred onto himself from Newt's stomach when he laid down on him.

Newt goes to throw away the flannel in the bathroom before returning to the bed. He lays down under the duvet and holds it up so Thomas can crawl under. Newt wraps his arms around Thomas when he lays his head on Newt's shoulder. They tangle their legs together and Thomas puts an arm around Newt's middle.

“Tonight was amazing,” Thomas mumbles into Newt's chest.

Newt traces his fingers up and down Thomas' arm across his abdomen. 

“It was,” he says and kisses the top of Thomas' head without thinking. 

Thomas does not seem to mind so Newt relaxes and gets comfortable with Thomas in his arms. Soon enough he hears Thomas snoring lightly and Newt feels himself drift away to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing at least three chapters, probably more, for this fic.
> 
> Please tell me if you find any errors or spelling mistakes. I just copied and pasted this from my google document and I had to remove the extra spaces and I don't know if I missed one or maybe did one too many.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> -Frida


End file.
